1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glazing panels and particularly, but not exclusively, to solar control glazing panels which are intended to undergo heat treatment following application of a solar control filter.
2. Discussion of Background
EP 233003A describes a glazing panel carrying a sputter coated optical filter having the structure: glass substrate/SnO2 base dielectric/first metallic barrier of Al, Ti, Zn, Zr or Ta/Ag/second metallic barrier of Al, Ti, Zn, Zr or Ta/SnO2 top dielectric. The optical filter is designed to block a significant portion of the incident radiation in the infra red portion of the spectrum whilst allowing passage of a significant portion of the incident radiation in the visible portion of the spectrum. In this way, the filter acts to reduce the heating effect of incident sunlight whilst allowing good visibility through the glazing and is particularly suitable for car windscreens.
In this type of structure, the Ag layer acts to reflect incident infra red radiation and in order to fulfill this role must be maintained as silver metal rather than silver oxide and must not be contaminated by adjacent layers. The dielectric layers which sandwich the Ag layer serve to reduce the reflection of the visible portion of the spectrum which the Ag layer would otherwise provoke. The second barrier serves to prevent oxidation of the Ag layer during sputtering of the overlying SnO2 dielectric layer in an oxidising atmosphere; this barrier is at least partially oxidised during this process. The main role of the first barrier is to prevent oxidation of the silver layer during heat treatment of the coating (e.g. during bending and/or tempering) of the glazing panel by being oxidised itself rather than allowing passage of oxygen to the Ag layer. This oxidation of the barrier during heat treatment provokes an increase in TL of the glazing panel.
EP 792847A discloses a heat treatable solar control glazing panel which is based on the same principle and has the structure: glass substrate/ZnO dielectric/Zn barrier/Ag/Zn barrier/ZnO dielectric/Zn barrier/Ag/Zn barrier/ZnO dielectric. The Zn barriers positioned below each of the Ag layers are intended to be oxidised completely during heat treatment and serve to protect the Ag layers from oxidation. As well known in the art, the structure of having two, spaced Ag layers rather than a single Ag layer increases the selectivity of the filter.
EP 275474 A discloses a heat treatable solar control panel having the structure: glass substrate/zinc stannate dielectric/Ti barrier/Ag/Ti barrier/zinc stannate dielectric. Ti barriers are generally favoured in this type of heat treatable structure due to their high affinity for oxygen and relative ease with which they can be oxidised to form titanium oxide.
The present invention provides a glazing panel.